


Yielding

by MrBalkanophile



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Threesome
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Miré?" gli chiede sottovoce, sfiorandogli la guancia con il naso, "volevo farti un regalo."</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yielding

**Author's Note:**

> P0rn Fest #7: Kevin Strootman/Mehdi Benatia/Miralem Pjanic, spogliatoio.  
> COW-T #4: Elpis, NSFW. (Terza settimana)

"Sempre l'ultimo, huh?" Miralem si gira di scatto mentre si stringe il grosso asciugamano intorno alla vita, facendo un sorrisetto dei suoi - di quelli che sparisce nel tempo in cui chiudi il rubinetto dell'acqua. "Dovresti darti una mossa, ogni tanto."

"Sono già andati via tutti?" dice, non troppo concentrato sull'espressione di Kevin, né sul fatto che ci sia qualcun altro ancora nello spogliatoio. "Non è un problema," aggiunge, cominciando a frugare nell'armadietto prima, nel borsone poi, e torna a girarsi verso di lui soltanto quando Kevin lo prende per il bacino con un braccio e gli solletica un fianco con le dita, fino all'ascella. "Dai, smettila," riesce a dire in un momento di tregua, l'ombra di una risata che ancora insiste sulle sue labbra, e si ritrova l'orecchio arroventato dal fiato caldo di desiderio di Kevin, dalla carezza della sua lingua che disegna il contorno del suo orecchio. Si irrigidisce un po', ma non abbastanza da spingerlo a desistere.

"Miré?" gli chiede sottovoce, sfiorandogli la guancia con il naso, "volevo farti un regalo." Miralem si sporge oltre la sua spalla, con un po' di fatica, e vede un'ombra alta dietro Kevin, e sbianca - _da quanto è lì? quanto ha visto?_ , - perché Mehdi è nudo ed è troppo vicino, e Miralem chiude gli occhi.

Kevin torna a mordergli l'orecchio, rosso più per lo strofinio della barba contro la sua pelle che per quello dei denti ( _quando è passato alle sue spalle?_ ), e allunga le mani sui fianchi già asciutti: li tiene fermi tra le mani per parecchi istanti, mentre Mehdi lo bacia sulla bocca con forza e supera resistenze che non sono dovute ad altro che a un ultimo sussulto di sorpresa, cercando la lingua di Miralem, solleticando la sua esitazione per qualche istante prima di inseguirla a lungo, ogni bacio umido e più profondo del successivo; poi le mani di Kevin si spostano di qualche centimetro, lentamente, e trovano il nodo dell'asciugamano, e Miralem si stupisce un po' - in quegli istanti dove Mehdi tira il fiato e non è impegnato a spegnergli ogni facoltà di pensiero - di non provare nessuna vergogna all'idea di essere così schiacciato tra loro, di ritrovare il proprio sesso già completamente eretto senza essere stato neppure sfiorato, solo col calore che quei baci e quell'abbraccio gli cedono, di non essere per niente dispiaciuto della prospettiva di essere il loro giocattolo e di essere usato come meglio credono.

"Ecco, ecco," dice Kevin, ridendo, e Mehdi ride a sua volta, e Miralem non riesce neppure a distinguere la risata dell'uno da quella dell'altro, tanto è perso in se stesso, "così, meno timido, ci piaci di più."

Mehdi si inginocchia sulle piastrelle roride, sistemandosi contro le gambe di Miralem e accogliendo il suo sesso nella propria bocca, e con un gesto quasi identico Kevin fa lo stesso alle sue spalle, scostando i glutei quel tanto che basta da poterlo preparare, un lento, lascivo movimento della lingua dopo l'altro; e Miralem è costretto a schiacciare forte il pugno contro la bocca, soffocando gemiti e imprecazioni in sospiri e sbuffi ansanti, mentre Mehdi lo porta rapidamente in prossimità del culmine oltre il quale è troppo difficile tornare indietro e Kevin lo rende disponibile e pronto ad accogliere prima un dito, poi due - con calma, perché Miralem decide che è meglio accompagnare i gesti di Kevin, perché le dita sono forti e agili e gli danno la scossa ogni volta che aggiunge un altro dito, piuttosto che tenere le mani sulle spalle di Mehdi per rallentare il ritmo.

Alla fine finiscono tutti e tre per terra, il pavimento neanche lontanamente gelido come pensavano i tre, e Miralem si ritrova a desiderare con tutte le sue forze di restituire almeno una parte di quel piacere: si cala sul sesso di Mehdi con lentezza, figurandosi con la mente ogni linea che oltrepassa il confine della sua apertura per sparire dentro di sé, lasciandosi penetrare fino a quando non si ritrova quasi seduto su di lui, e solo al contatto delle proprie cosce su quelle di Mehdi - delle sue mani che misurano il petto lentamente, scoprendone i punti più sensibili per tentativi, pizzicandolo piano lì dove Miralem deve moltiplicare gli sforzi per non urlare di piacere - Miralem invita Kevin ad avvicinarsi, a non restare a distanza e toccarsi da solo, più a gesti che con le parole: resta senza fiato in fretta, Miralem, muovendosi con cautela su Mehdi perché ogni minimo sussulto fa cedere un altro frammento del suo autocontrollo, un'altra delle deboli barriere che lo allontanano dal piacere promesso, ma Kevin comprende, si avvicina gattoni ai due e lecca lembi di pelle di Miralem, cosce bagnate e sesso umido di seme e fianchi sudati, fino alla spalla, che quasi morde più che baciare, e _ouch_.

Miralem lo fa alzare in piedi, accogliendo il suo sesso fin dove gli è possibile senza soffocarsi, cedendo alla voglia di Medhi che lo afferra per i fianchi per aiutarlo a sollevarsi più rapidamente, a ottenere spinte più profonde, e il culmine è più intenso di qualunque altro orgasmo abbia mai provato, o che Miralem possa ricordare, e nasconde a fatica il fiotto di calore bagnato che Medhi riversa dentro di lui, anche più violento del proprio, e poi quello di Kevin che gode pochi istanti dopo aver cercato di ritrarsi da lui, l'espressione colpevole che si dissipa quando Medhi e Miralem indugiano in un bacio ben oltre i limiti di un film per adulti, facendo sparire ogni traccia del suo errore.

Si ripuliscono in silenzio nella doccia più vicina, senza badare alla proprietà delle mani che accarezzano la pelle bagnata, o all'acqua anche troppo calda nonostante nessuno dei tre abbia sufficientemente padronanza di sé per capire da che parte girare la manopola per regolarla al meglio; e quando la doccia ha lavato via imbarazzo e piacere, Miralem chiede a gesti di stringerlo tra i loro corpi, senza cercare altro che il loro calore, sperando invano che riesca a dissipare nuovamente i suoi pensieri molesti come ha fatto fino a un momento dopo l'orgasmo.


End file.
